The Bloody Mary Horror
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: Slugterra Halloween special! After Keon tells the Mini-Shane Gang about the Bloody Mary, they believe that she is real. (I don't own this story, it belongs to my dear friend)
1. Chapter 1

It is autumn at Marinatopia, and this month is October, meaning that Slugween will come soon on October 31. But today is only October 3, which there are 4 more weeks before October 31.

The people of Marinatopia are now decorating the places with Slugween decorations. At Khai's castle, Team KHEI, Team XYZF and Team SSHR are preparing for the upcoming Slugween in the ballroom. The heroes and allies are there too. Tad's six siblings help them as they decorate the ballroom with Slugween decorations using their superpowers. We gather up once it is finished. "I'm excited for another Slugween this year!" Eli exclaims joyfully.

Meanwhile, in the dark room where the Mini-Shane Gang are, they gather around, forming a big circle. Keon, the 25-year-old brother of Khai and created by her mom, is sitting in front of them. He is telling a scary story about the Bloody Mary.

"The man turned off the light as the whole room was darkened… Then, he came up and was in front of the mirror… He then… called her name three times while looking at the mirror… And once he finished calling her name three times… He turned on the light…and when he turned around to look at the mirror… There, she was within the mirror!" Keon exclaims, which makes the Mini-Shane Gang to scream in horror!

"Oh my gosh!" Mason shrieks in terror.

"Wh-What happens then after he sees?" Orleans asks with a shaky tone.

"Bloody Mary killed him with one strike and then disappear," Keon says as he finishes the story.

"Oh my… That is so scary!" Remy says with a high-pitch voice as she really hates horror stories. "I can't believe I listen to that story…"

The light of the dark room they are in is turned on as the heroes and allies enter the room. "What is going on?" Kord asks them when we hear the scream coming from the room.

"I told them a scary story about Bloody Mary," Keon explains to us.

"Bloody Mary is just an urban legend. She is not real," Wen Jing say.

"But she will appear in the mirrors only if you call her name out three times," Khai adds.

"That's true. Besides, Bloody Mary isn't so real at all," Eli agrees with Khai. However, the Mini-Shane Gang is unsure about it. In their minds, they think Bloody Mary is real.

Later, it is 5:30 pm as night is coming soon. The Shane Gang and their siblings return to the Shane Hideout. Junjie, Wen Wing, Jie, Jia and Wen Jing head back to The Eastern Caverns. At the living room of the Shane Hideout, Sapphire and her friends are all there as they talk about Bloody Mary.

"Do you really think that she's real?" Ren asks.

"Hmm, I dunno," Kurt replies to him.

"C'mon. Eli and Khai said that she isn't real. Just an urban legend," Mason blurts out.

"You think? What if she's real when we look at the mirror?" Orleans questions.

"Yeah… She only appears within the mirror…" Remy agrees in a quiet tone, feeling scared.

"Hmm… Let's see," Louis says. "If she's really real, let's call her. Right now."

"Wait, what?! You want to call her right now?!" Ren is horrified when his brother says that.

"Well, this is a challenge. If Bloody Mary is real," Louis responds.

"I really do not know about this, Louis… Calling Bloody Mary is… dangerous?" Sapphire says with an uneasy tone.

"It's just a challenge. C'mon," Louis leads his friends to a room that has a wide rectangular mirror on the wall.

"Louis, it might be a bad idea…" Ren states, feeling scared if they really do call out Bloody Mary.

"It'll be fine," he comforts. "Besides, it'll be quick. So let's begin." Louis switches off the light of the room and then, the Mini-Shane Gang looks at the mirror.

Then, they begin to chant. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary… Bloody Mary!" After they finish the chant, Louis turns on the light and looks around, then looks at the mirror.

"See? Nothing happens!" he blurts out.

"Oh, wow. So… she isn't real after all," Remy sighs in relief.

"I'll say." Patrice agrees.

"I'm so glad she isn't real," Ren says, feeling relaxed.

"Hey, guys! Where are you?" Eli's voice calls out.

"Oh, it's our bro." Kairu says. "I guess he and his team are looking for us. Let's go."

The Mini-Shane Gang exit out of the room. Gavin is the last one as he turns off the light and leaves. But when he does, a dark shadowy silhouette of a female figure with long, thick black hair that is covering her face appears within the mirror…


	2. Chapter 2

It is a dark night at The 99 Caverns. The Mini-Shane Gang is in a hut that is built a few miles away from the Shane Hideout. Sapphire and her friends are now living there, since there isn't enough space in the Shane Hideout's bedrooms. In the Sting Triplets' bedroom, the triplets are asleep in their triple bunker beds. Louis is on top of the bunker bed, Kurt is on the middle of the bunker bed, and Ren is on the lower of the bunker bed. They're sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly, eerie scratches are heard from the String Triplets' bathroom. Ren is the only one to hear those scratches as he is startled by them. He gets off his lower bunker bed and goes to the bathroom to check it out. He turns on the light of the bathroom and looked around. He sees nothing and does not hear the scratches anymore.

Then, Ren looks at the mirror that is hanging on the wall. A dark shadowy silhouette of a female figure with long, thick black hair that is covering her face appears within the mirror! Ren freaks out and runs out of the bathroom while screaming! His screams wake up his two brothers and the rest of the Mini-Shane Gang.

Louis and Kurt are half awake and see Ren runs out the bathroom. "What's wrong, Ren?" Kurt asks him.

"There is a woman in our bathroom!" Ren frantically replies.

Louis and Kurt are skeptical about it. Then, a knock from their door is heard. Kurt gets off his middle bunker bed and opens the door. Sapphire is standing outside of the Sting Triplets' bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Sapphire questions.

"Ren saw a woman in our bathroom," Louis answers.

Kurt decides to check out the bathroom. When he goes in, he sees nothing, even the mirror as well. "There is no one here in the bathroom," he says. Louis, Ren and Sapphire hear him.

All of the sudden, the lights of the hut go off and the hut suffers a blackout. "Hey! Who turn off the lights?" Sapphire asks.

The emergency lights are turned on in case if the power is out. The rest of the Shane Gang's siblings exit out of their bedrooms and wonder what is going on. Suddenly, the emergency lights begin to flicker.

"What's happening…?" Remy is feeling scared now. The emergency lights continue flickering and they stop, there is a woman at the end of the hallway!

"Hey! Who are you?!" Orleans questions but the woman does not reply. Instead, she rushes up to the Mini-Shane Gang! They scream and quickly run away from her! Sapphire and her friends rush outside and head for Shane Hideout.

"Who is that woman?!" Kairu asks frantically.

"I dunno! But we have to keep running!" Mason exclaims.

"I think that woman is… Bloody Mary!" Zara shouts.

"Oh my gosh! She IS real!" Zoey yells.

"So the urban legend is true after all!" Terry exclaims.

They are near to Shane Hideout but before they can reach it, Bloody Mary appears before them, blocking their way! "Ah! She's blocking our way!" Remy screams in horror.

"Try another way!" Sapphire goes to the right path with her friends following behind. However, Bloody Mary appears and blocks their path.

"She's everywhere!" Blair exclaims.

Every time the Mini-Shane Gang tries to find a way to reach the Shane Hideout, Bloody Mary keeps appearing and blocking their path ways as if she is everywhere!

"Ahhh! She's everywhere! Everywhere we go and everywhere she appears, blocking our path!" Ren shrieks frantically. Remy starts to cry and she is calling out her older brother's name for help.

Then suddenly, Bloody Mary appears from above them and Ashley notices her. "I didn't know she can float in the air!" she screams.

Bloody Mary lets out a high-pitch scream, causing them to cover their ears. "Ah, somebody help up!" Sapphire cries.

All of the sudden, a burst of laughter is heard coming from Bloody Mary. The Mini-Shane Gang is confused. Bloody Mary comes down and moves her thick, long hair from her face. Though, 'she' turns into 'he' as it is a man, which reveals to be Keon!

"Keon?!" the Mini-Shane Gang is surprised.

"You're Bloody Mary?!" Louis says in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Hehe, yeah!" Keon replies with a laughter.

Then, the Shane Gang appears and laughs as well. "What's going on?" Sapphire asks.

"The gang and I overheard your conversation all about Bloody Mary. We even heard about your challenge to call her. So, we set a prank on you all to make Bloody Mary real," Eli explains.

"Loki was the one who created the multiple illusion of Bloody Mary which blocked your path and to give you all even more fright," John adds.

"Gah! I can't believe it!" Mason shouts. "I can't believe you guys prank us! We thought she's real after all from the urban legend!"

"And use that for a prank. And…question: why Keon is dressed as Bloody Mary?" Sapphire questions.

"Well…to add that Bloody Mary would fly in the air," Pronto chuckles.

"I have caught everything in my camera," Trixie says. "Bloody Mary isn't real. It is just an urban legend."

The Mini-Shane Gang hugs their older siblings. "Scary stories are quite scary but can be fun," Eli says. Everyone laughs. On the other hand, Keon laughs so much that his hair and eyes start to glow, which is the sign of losing control of his powers!

Burpy, Loki, Pieper, Stinky, Bluster and Bludgeon notice him and they panic. They shriek at their owners to get their attention. The Shane Gang quickly turns their attention to Keon and to their horror, he is about to explode!

Eli quickly loads Dozer, his Slyren, and shoots him at Keon. Dozer transforms and uses _Sleepytime_ as he releases a melodic song. When Keon hears that song, he falls asleep. His hair and eyes stop glowing, and he is lying on the ground.

Everybody sighs in relief. "That was close…" Kord whispers.

"You said it… Keon almost explode." Tad says quietly.

"Yeah… Because he is happy after we set up the prank," Roza adds. Everyone agrees.

Kord carries the sleeping Keon into the Shane Hideout. He places Keon on the sofa and then, all the members of the Shane Gang head back to bed, while the Mini-Shane Gang head to their hut.


End file.
